


Fatherhood

by Pokypup49



Series: Meet Cassandra [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cassie cries, Daddy moment, F/M, Nate helps Sam, Sam discovers the problem, brother moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Cassie doesn't want to sleep, so Nate takes her downstairs to hang with him and Sam while they look for treasure. Then she starts to cry. Can the brothers figure out what is wrong before Cassie wakes Elena?





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Uncharted or the characters. It's depressing, I don't need reminding.

 

                Elena finished feeding Cassandra, placing the newborn in the crib. Sully was supposed to arrive tomorrow and she wanted to go to bed at a decent hour so she could get ready for him. Nate and Sam were outside having a beer. Cassie smacked her lips with satisfaction and wiggled as Elena attempted to swaddle her. Cassie was only a week old, fairly well behaved, and already pretty expressive. She didn’t sleep as much as they expected, but they felt blessed that she was easy to please. She only cried when she was hungry, or ready to be changed. He wiggled and waved her arms as Elena tried to sooth her for bed. It was nearly 9pm.

                “Come on, Cassie,” Elena said tiredly. “It’s bed time.” No such luck. “Why are you so wiggly, huh?” She could hear someone coming up the stairs. She sighed and let her arms rest on the crib. _She’ll go to bed eventually, right?_ “I’ll just give you to your Uncle. You and him can stay up all night.”

                “Oh, I don’t know if that’s safe,” she heard Nate chuckle behind her. He placed his hands on her hips as he leaned down and kissed the back on her shoulder. “She’ll end up playing poker and drinking hard cider.”

                Elena giggled at that thought. She stepped aside as Nate leaned over the crib to see his baby girl squirming and wiggling. “She’s not even tired,” Elena relented.

                “Aww,” Nate reached into the crib, picking his daughter up. “You can hang out with me,” he said in a baby voice. “Mommy needs some sleep.” He placed against his chest as he grabbed a blanket and turned to Elena, kissing her softly. “I got this. Go to bed. I’ll be up in an hour or so.”

                Elena couldn’t have been more thankful. “Thank you,” she whispered weakly.

                “Love you,” he replied, turning to walk out.

                “God knows,” Elena sighed. “I love you too.”

                Nate flashed a smile as he turned out the door and walked down the stairs. He held his daughter close, feeling her squirm against him.

                “Well, look at who shouldn’t be up,” Sam greeted as he poked at his niece.

                “She’s being pretty wiggly tonight,” Nate explained. “So she’s going to hang out with us while Elena gets some rest.”

                Sam nodded as he headed towards the table. “I’d be honored with her company.” He opened a book, pulling out some papers. “She can help us find out where Ol’ King Solomon hid his mines.”

                Nate tried his own attempt at swaddling her, but had no success. He instead settled with holding her against his chest as he rocked her gently. She sat quietly, sucking away on her binky, making cooing sounds. It didn’t bother either of the Drakes. Her eyes wandered from one paper to another, to Sam, to her father’s hand, sucking contently on her binky.

                “There was a gold rush after gold was discovered here,” Nate pointed to a spot on the map of Africa. “But that area does not replicate as the notes indicate.” He scratched the stubble on his cheek. It was becoming itchy. “How reliable is your source?”

                Sam sat back as he scratched his head. “We have no choice since we have no other sources.”

                Nate sighed. “But you said that Sully has more info on him?”

                Sam nodded.

                “We may just have to wait.” He pointed to another part on the map. “This whole area is private property.” He rubbed Cassie’s little back as he thought quietly to himself. “I think it’s JJC Corp that owns it. They have been known as a mining company… But I thought they were more into oil and natural gas than gold and jewels.”

                “Resources are resources,” Sam shrugged. “Wasn’t’ there a mine there years ago for ruby and diamond?”

                Nate shook his head in uncertainty. “I’m not sure.”

                Cassie started to squirm a bit more. Her sounds went from happy squeaks and content suckles to maybe aggravation grunts and something that represented displeasure. Nate shifted, adjusting her to only feel the binky drop and her to start to fuss and cry out.

                “Time for a changing?”

                “You offering?” Nate snickered.

                “Oh no, little brother! I wouldn’t want to deprive you of any fatherhood memories.” Sam shook his head with a snicker.

                Nate rolled his eyes. He got up and moved towards the living room, grabbing a diaper and the wipes. He laid her on a blanket and set to change her. “Is there a report of any resources JJC has harvested in that area?”

                Sam scrolled around on Nate’s laptop. “Doesn’t look like it. Nothing stands out. Says here that the land is simply described as an investment.”

                “That’s vague.”

                “Does look like security in the area is pretty tight. Shoreline was on their payroll for a while.”

                Nathan laughed nervously. “I wonder…” He finished placing a clean diaper on Cassie and lightly tickled her belly. “All clean!”

                “I got to say,” Sam laughed softly. “That baby voice sure fits you.”

                “Your uncle is just jealous he doesn’t have a cute baby voice,” Nate said softly to Cassie. She was unamused as she continued to fuss.

                Sam rolled his eyes, “Yup… that’s it.”

                Cassandra let out a cry. Her cry started soft and light, but it was steadily growing in volume.

                “Could she be hungry?”

                Nate shook his head. “No, she shouldn’t be. Elena fed her an hour ago.” He pressed her against his shoulder and rubbed her back, bouncing slightly in his seat. He could feel her struggling against the hold as she cried.

                “What else does a baby need?” Sam was starting to get worried. Cassie crying was not new. She’s woken him up a couple time but she was never loud and she always stopped when Elena got up to feed her.

                Nate grumped as he retrieved a rocker seat, placing it next to his chair at the table. He placed her in it and rocked it with his foot. “Come on, Baby Girl. You don’t want to wake Mommy up.” Cassie replied by waving her arms and cried out louder with the rocking.

                Sam retrieved a blanket, placing it around Cassie, tucking her in.

                “Careful,” Nate warned.

                “I am,” Sam quickly defended. “She’s strong though.”

                Nate growled as he tried to help his brother. Tears ran down his angel’s face, her cheeks red, and her little hands balled up in tight little fists. He didn’t know how else to help her. He only could continue to rock her with his foot, hoping in a few minutes she’d calm down and fall asleep. Instead, he limps discarded the blanket in a fury and he cried became more desperate. Nate leaned down and tried several times to give her a binky but failed. He hummed to her, talked to her, and even tried negotiating with her, offering to take her to Disney land when she turned six if only she’d stop crying.

                Sam finally let out a laugh. “Mr. Nathan Drake can solve any puzzle, cliff climb, survive gunshot wounds, and discover lost cities, but cannot calm his daughter.”

                “She’s not a damn treasure box,” Nate growled. “You do it!”

                “Well,” Sam sighed. “Something _is_ wrong.”

                Nate scratched his head in frustration. He pulled her from the rocking chair, placing her over his heart. “I think she’s just fighting sleep.” He bounced her gently, patting her back. He folded her arms in and held her a little tighter. This seemed to help, but she didn’t quit all together. At this point she had developed hiccups and Sam found it terribly cute.

                “Wait,” Sam said as he pointed to the AC unit in the wall. “I wonder if she’s cold.”

                Nate wrinkled his nose. “She doesn’t feel cold.” He leaned over anyway and switched the dial to off. He reached for the blanket when Sam reached out and grabbed Cassie’s little foot in his big hand.

                “Oh,” he gasped, “her poor little feet are cold.” He reached out and grabbed her other foot with his other hand. “Where’s some booties?”

                Nate handed Cassie to Sam. “I’ll get some socks from upstairs. Be right back.”

                Sam sat down on the floor, putting her on his legs, holding her cold feet in his hands as she cried. “Daddy better come back,” he joked with his unhappy niece. Cassie slowly started to cease her crying and started to look like she was going to sleep.

                Nate quietly crept into his bedroom. He didn’t turn on the lights to avoid waking Elena. He reached into the drawer, grabbing a pair of infant socks, only to turn around to see Elena sitting up looking at him. “Don’t worry, ‘Lena Just getting socks.”

                “Is she hungry?”

                Nate looked guilty. “Has she kept you up? Did you hear her?”

                “She’s my daughter, of course I heard her.” Elena moved to get out of bed. “Is she okay?”

                Nate nodded and raised his hand to stop her from getting out of bed. “I’m sorry, Babe. She just got cold.”

                “When are you coming to bed?” Elena moved back under the covers. “Don’t stay up too late.”

                Nate nodded and kissed her forehead. “I won’t. We are just going to finish this up and I’ll be right up.”

                As he hurried down the stairs, he noticed the crying had stopped. He walked softly into the kitchen to see Sam on the floor, Cassie in his lap, laying on his legs, feet in his hands, sleeping. Same looked up at his little brother with a smirk. “She loves me more,” he whispered.

                “I’d hit you but you’re using my daughter as a shield,” Nate joked as he handed his brother the socks.

                Sam kept grinning as he carefully put the socks on the now warm feet. “Yes, and we are going to keep it that way.”

                “Using my daughter as a shield?”

                “Her liking me more.”

                Nate snickered. He reached down, helping Sam wrap her up in the blanket. “We can finish this,” he indicated to the mess on the table, “tomorrow when Sully gets here.” He lifted Cassandra and placed her on his chest, right over his heart. She may never know how it beat for her. As his big hand rubbing her tiny back, he kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair. Smelling Elena was normal, but she was arousing of sorts. He never imagined himself smelling a baby and liking it, but he did. It was soothing to him in other ways he didn’t know needed soothing.

                “Yeah,” Sam agreed. He stood up and stretched. “He’ll have more info too.” Same followed Nate up the stairs, stopping at his room. “G’night,” Sam whispered his parting.

                “Good night,” Nate mouthed. He placed Cassie in her crib, being sure to tuck her in. He whispered that he loved her before turning around and discarding his pants for bed. Unlike his brother, Elena didn’t require him to wear pants. But unlike his brother, he didn’t walk around the house drinking out of the milk carton.

                “About time,” Elena moaned as he climbed under the covers and wrapping his arms around her. “Everything okay?”

                “Yeah,” Nate squeezed her in a hug. “Everything’s fine.”

                “Thank you,” Elena whispered as she dozed back to sleep.

                Nate put his chin on the top of her head with a smile. “No, ‘Lena, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to capture a daddy moment between the two. I thought Nate, and Sam, would be pretty overwhelmed with a crying baby. And I really wanted to make it a brother moment as well. Why not write about it? Let me know what you think!


End file.
